Day Dreams
by Ark Navy
Summary: Sometimes we just like to stare into space and dream while we're awake. Everybody does it, but not everybody is able to make their friends fall victim of their imaginations...


**Day Dreams**

* * *

...and soon I found myself on the edge of the deck, staring crossly down into the watery depths of the sea below. Why'd it grab her? Why, why? Blinded by my anger, I dived into the water after her...

So here I am, at this golden gate on my right and red and black gates to my left, and quite frankly, I feel like I'm standing between two tornadoes, with one spinning clockwise, and the other spinning counterclockwise. It's the feeling of being ripped apart at any instant.

Now how did I end up this way? Funny story, that. It all started this morning...

* * *

A regular day it had started out to be. Everyone ate together at around eight o'clock, it was Mia's turn to cook, and she's unanimously the best of any of us.

After breakfast, we all parted our separate ways, Isaac headed towards the tiller, Garet went to grab some maps, Sol knows we needed them, Mia was in charge of clean-up and well, and I headed towards the crows nest.

It had been a calm sunny day out at sea, the waters cool and crisp, and the sun delightfully warm. The gulls hovered over me, cawing playfully, and pecking lightly at me, like dogs begging for scraps of food.

I smiled. "Land ho!" I called down to everyone else. It looked to be a tropical island, loaded with fresh fruits and green vegetation. My smile soon faded as a giant blob darted into my sight. Now, my vision wasn't superb, but it looked to be another annoying Kraken. "Kraken ahead!"

I could hear Isaac groan, and Garet jog out from the cabins below onto the deck.

The tranquil ocean had cast a spell on me. I felt indifferent about the fact that we were about to enter another fearsome battle, and felt as powerful as a god.

Like a small child, I took a daring leap off the side of the crows nest. The wind in my face, the rush of adrenaline, I felt as if I had left any and all fears up on that crows nest up there. The ocean sprayed me with a light mist as I landed safely on the deck. Sometimes I wonder why I am a Jupiter adept when my love of the gentle sea surpasses any one's I know.

I picked up my staff and armlets lying idle beside a few crates. I walked over to the bow of the ship, a slight bounce in my step. This should be easy.

We began to close in on the unsuspecting Kraken, although Mia was no where in sight. Did she not hear my call? Moments later she came out from the dining area, completely oblivious to any danger. She walked over to us.

"We have to fight that thing?" she questioned Isaac. He nodded. "If we want to stop in that village for some food, then yes."

She nodded and went to grab her armor and staff, once I turned my gaze back to the sea, the Kraken was missing from sight! I felt that something bad was going to happen in the pit of my stomach.

...And boy do I hate it when I'm right...

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. A slimy tentacle crawled onto the deck and snatched our Mercury adept right off her feet. She was defenseless against its grip and succumbed to the poison that oozed from its suction pads. It dragged her into the sea.

We all ran over to where she had been abducted, panic fogged our minds. Just because she was aligned with water doesn't mean she can breathe in it...

I could faintly hear her thoughts from down in the water. She doubted us! She doubted she would be saved! She doubted her friends. I shed my armlets and tossed my staff aside, and soon I found myself on the edge of the deck, staring crossly down into the watery depths of the sea below. Why'd it grab her? Why, why? Blinded by my anger, I dived into the water after her...

* * *

The last thing I could remember was battling against the giant Kraken with only my psynergy and bare hands. I'm pretty sure I lost... I do remember, although, I was able to free her, hopefully they could finish that stupid Kraken without me...

So yeah, now it's pretty dull again. Gotta think something up, hmm... A flash of light! Where am I now? The sky is blue again... everyone is leaning over me wearing a concerned look.

Mia flung her arms around me. "Oh, thank the stars you're alive!" Only inches separated our faces, she leaned closer and...

"**IVAN! I think we have enough bananas now**!" Garet yelled up to me, for he was covered in bananas and his basket overflowing. "Time to get some coconuts..." Garet growled as he set the basket of bananas near other baskets filled with various fruits.

"Do you want me to hel..." I began but Garet quickly cut me off.

"No! ...You, uh, just go do something else..."

So I shrugged and swung down from the tree, searching for anything else to do. Just as I spotted some plump strawberries, Isaac came bursting out of the tropical forest, an old lady followed him, continuously bombarding him with coconuts, saying things like. "Thieves! My island, my fruit!" or "Get offa my lawn!"

"Retreat!"

Without looking back we grabbed our baskets of fruit and ran towards our beached ship. Isaac was the last to board as we drew in the bridge. He heaved a sigh of relief as the ship set sail.

"Are you alright, Isaac?" Mia came to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he replied rubbing the back of his head.

Garet nodded. "Yeah, he'll be fine alright. I mean, they are just coconuts."

"Just coconuts? Those things were hard as rocks!"

For a while the three just continued to argue, not seriously of course, but in a teasing manner. Strangely, Garet turned into a giant ape and started rampaging around the ship, Isaac was turned into squirrel, leaving just me and Mia...

...What? A guy can dream, can't he?

* * *

That was one of my weirder stories... Ivan and Mia... there could be some potential there... maybe...

Review _please_!


End file.
